Goldilocks
by Phoenix H. Draconis
Summary: Remember those classic fairy tales from your childhood? Well they star HP characters now! Really, who eats porridge anymore? A humourous story full of stew, chairs and beds. And a dancing dove gray ribbon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I don't own Goldilocks or the Three Bears either.

* * *

Goldilocks and the Three Bears

Once upon a time there was a little girl called Fleur Delacour. Fleur had beautiful golden hair and the people of the town called her Goldilocks. Not to her face of course because while Fleur was sugar and spice and everything nice, if she heard you calling her Goldilocks, she would give you a glare that would make even the most hardened of men to quiver in their boots.

On the far side of town was a huge mansion that no one dared to go near. If you accidentally kicked your ball into the property, it was lost forever. Inside the mansion lived the three Malfoys: Lucius Malfoy was a formidable man that nobody even dreamed of crossing, Narcissa Malfoy was a snow queen who had won beauty pageants in her youth, and Draco Malfoy was the hottest guy in town.

One day, the three Malfoys were sitting at the dinner table eating bouillabaisse but it was too hot to be consumed.

"How about we take a walk to the winery while we wait for our bouillabaisse to cool?" Lucius suggested.

So the three Malfoys put on their coats and went to visit the local winery.

It just so happened that on that day, Fleur had been in town buying ribbons. It was a dreadfully windy day and one dove gray ribbon flew out of her hands and danced in the wind towards Malfoy Manor of all places. Fleur knew of the consequences if she was caught trespassing in there but the dove gray ribbon would look so nice with her new pale blue dress…

So Fleur went up to the front gate and pushed it open just a bit. It was awfully heavy but luckily it didn't make any noise as the gates were oiled weekly. Fleur slipped inside the gate and saw her ribbon still dancing in the wind. The ribbon was dancing up the path and it danced right through an open window on the second floor.

Fleur raced up the path and tried the front door. Luckily it was unlocked but then their town was one where people only locked their doors after dark. Fleur stopped in the foyer to figure out where the stairs could be when a delicious scent filled her delicate nose.

Bouillabaisse! Fleur rushed to the room on her right, which turned out to be the dining room. At the far end of the long table sat three bowls. Fleur tried the bowl at the very end of the table. It was a very big bowl and the stew was very hot and it burned her tongue.

The next bowl was a very small bowl and it was too cold. Bouillabaisse should never be eaten cold you see. You run a very high risk of getting food poisoning then.

The last bowl was a medium-sized bowl and the stew inside wasn't too hot to burn Fleur's tongue nor too cold to give her food poisoning. It was just right. It had been a long time since breakfast, close to Fleur's usual lunchtime in fact, so Fleur ate it all up then leaned back with a content smile. Unfortunately, the chair that she had been sitting on was rather rickety and it broke as soon as she leaned back on it.

Now that she was full, and with a bruised behind, Fleur continued her hunt for her elusive ribbon. She found the staircase and decided to check all of the rooms facing the front of the house. The first two rooms didn't have her ribbon in it. The third room she tried had to be the master bedroom. And Fleur's ribbon was lying in the middle of the massive bed.

Fleur climbed onto the bed to retrieve her ribbon. It was rock hard!

"How on earth does anyone sleep on this?" Fleur thought.

Just as Fleur went to grab her ribbon, a breeze blew in and took the ribbon away. Fleur went to catch the ribbon but missed it by a finger length and fell onto the other side of the bed. Well, she kind of sank into the bed actually. This was definitely the weirdest bed Fleur had ever seen.

Fleur scrambled out of the bed to the window just in time to see the breeze fling her ribbon into the window just above her.

Fleur raced back out the room and up the stairs to find a door right in front of her nose.

"Maybe it's the attic," Fleur thought as she pushed open the door wishing with all her might that there were no spiders or cobwebs or anything of the like in there.

The door gently swung open and Fleur could not believe her eyes. Surely this was heaven! It was paradise! It was glorious! It was Draco's bedroom!

There was plush emerald green carpet under her feet, deeper green curtains framing the windows, a blackwood bed stood just to her left and his cologne filled the air. Fleur was in such a dreamlike state she nearly forgot about the dancing dove gray ribbon, which settled itself around her neck.

"Thank you," she said to the ribbon, stroking it softly.

Suddenly Fleur felt really tired after all the excitement and running up stairs…and she was right next to Draco's bed…she'd just take a little nap before going home…

Meanwhile, the three Malfoys had returned home with a bottle of chardonnay to have with their bouillabaisse. But in the dining room, they realised that someone had been in their house.

"Someone's been eating my bouillabaisse!" Lucius thundered. "I remember there was a scallop right in the middle and now it's gone!"

"Well someone's been eating my bouillabaisse as well!" Narcissa sniffed. "I distinctly remember placing the spoon back on the table and now it's in my bowl again!"

"Yeah well, my bowl's empty. Explain that," Draco snapped. "And my chair's broken!"

The three Malfoys went up to their rooms to put away their coats.

"Somebody's been sleeping on my side of the bed!" Lucius thundered, glaring at the wrinkled duvet.

"Somebody's been sleeping on my side of the bed too!" Narcissa sniffed, looking down her nose at the giant dent.

Draco sighed as he went up to his room. His parents were drama queens. Both of them. Obsessing about such little things…

As Draco entered his room, he noticed something…different. Someone had been in here. There was the scent of jasmine in the air. There were small footprints in his carpet. There was someone on his bed…

Fleur woke up from a glorious dream only to find Draco looking down at her.

"You've got a lot to explain, young lady," Draco smirked. "So how about dinner?"

* * *

Author's Note: I really hoped you liked my story. And if there is a fairytale or similar kind of story that you really like and want to have re-written, just email me or leave a message in the reviews the name of the story, a basic synopsis if it's a story that you think not many people may have heard of, and who you want playing the main roles. I can't absolutely guarentee you a story but I will try my best. 

Again, thanks for reading and hope that you'llreview my fic. To me, it's like hot chocolate on a cold winter day. :)


End file.
